yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mifuyu Uzawa
Mifuyu Uzawa is a minor character in the yuri series Maria-sama ga Miteru. Sachiko's classmate. She is shown as having a stalker-like attraction to Sachiko. Upon realizing that Yumi has something that she does not (the thing which attracted Sachiko to Yumi), Mifuyu takes her pigtails off, symbolizing that she finally let her obsession with her go. Yuri Feats * Always she thought it was strange for Sachiko had chosen Yumi to be her petite soeur, and complained about it, through Yumi was thought of as an ordinary student without any special abilities, and thought she isn't suitable for Sachiko in the snowing Valentine's Night she was hiding behind a tree, observing Yumi who was running to the Rose Mansion with bags of Valentine's chocolates meant to be given to Sachiko. * Pinned on the board hanged close to her desk in her bedroom were photos of Sachiko, also three of Sachiko's photos were discovered on her desk. * She entered Lillian Girls' Academy at the beginning of high school, but she's different from the other students who took the entrance exam to enter Lillian high school, there was a time in her past when she went to Lillian kindergarten, since then Sachiko has occupied a special place in her mind. * What she noticed the first time she saw Sachiko in Lillian kindergarten, that Sachiko had something that no one else did, and supposed it might have been something she was born with, whether it was in drawing, or in dancing, she reckoned Sachiko didn't lose to anyone. * When the children in Lillian's Academy sensed Sachiko was different from them, in defiance of her classmates' curious stares, she remembered she was observing Sachiko when she ignored them, with a displeased look on her face, and knew she was fighting silently because of an idle remark one of her classmates made, she was observing Sachiko after she switched to taking the bus, and when she went by car to the bus stop closest to her house, and got on the bus there, and she knew she did bothersome things like that, the conclusion is that she couldn't help watching the trivialities of Sachiko's everyday life. * The happiness she felt with Sachiko in kindergarten didn't last for long, since Sachiko's father will be transferred, and it was decided that she was to leave Lillian, for soon she wouldn't be able to see Sachiko anymore, she didn't think that leaving her would be difficult, it was just that she wouldn't be able to see her anymore, and that it was a shame, but it couldn't be helped, then right after she witnessed Sachiko's displeased look, she fell from the swing, in the process Sachiko came to put her handkerchief on her knee wound, that was the first time that she had talked with Sachiko, or received something from her to keep as her handkerchief. * The time for her to leave Lillian kindergarten, she handed Sachiko's handkerchief to return with a small gift of chocolate she deemed as an expression of her gratitude, that was the first time she had heard Sachiko say her name, as she waved goodbye to her it wasn't goodbye, because she was determined to come back there again someday, and be near her again someday. * The time she returned to Lillian Academy, she thought that the grown up Sachiko would be a gentle and elegant woman like Mother Maria, and was looking forward to the moment of their reunion. * One rainy day, after she met Sachiko in her class, but Sachiko didn't recognized her, she was feeling melancholic, then she realized looking through her reflection on the glass of a window, that people don't change easily, and Sachiko still give off the same air of severity that kept people away, and herself was still an ordinary girl without any special talents, who didn't even leave an impression on people. * What she was depressed about: was the distance between her and Sachiko which was the same as it was ten years before, and that she was just one of her many classmates, and before long, when Sachiko became the petite soeur of Rosa Chinesis en bouton, and the distance between them grew more, nevertheless, she was happy just being able to watch her again. * Before Valentine's Day, she wondered if Sachiko would accept her chocolate gift if she had a reason to, like that time when they were kindergartners. * How she came to know about the hideout of the red date card: It happened after she noticed Sachiko entering inside Lillian Academy's school grounds, and was willing to give her Valentine's chocolate gift, but she ended up following her around to the greenhouse due to her hesitancy, looking secretly through the glass of the greenhouse because she couldn't suppress her curiosity, she came to know about the red date card location, buried near the base of the bush of Rosa Chinesis. * Hearing about the puzzlement of her classmates about the hideout of the red date card, she was smiling because she believed no one will be able to find Sachiko's card, the red card was like a wild card to her, it was up to her how to use it. * One time when she looked at Sachiko's face she got scared, and didn't have the courage to nonchalantly bring a card that she found by following her, she was hesitated whether to go put it back since she'll still make it in time, or keep it since she was able to get Sachiko's red date card, while she was still wavering over what to do, the treasure hunt started, because the thing she wanted (to have a date with Sachiko for half a day) was in front of her, she acted without thinking about it deeply, then before she returned it in the greenhouse, she was shedding tears on the red card, so as to she just wanted Sachiko to turn around and look at her. * Due to her jealousy while gazing at Yumi digging near the base of the bush of Rosa Chinesis flowers, she secretly thought she was digging like a dog, before realizing that she was digging so eagerly and energetically. * What made her feel like she have lost to Yumi regarding Sachiko's affection, is that even though she was so close to the bush of Rosa Chinesis flowers in the greenhouse, she didn't realize its meaning. The impression she had on Yumi about her being an ordinary student without any special abilities had changed since she learned something from what happened on Valentine's Day, that Yumi has something that she don't have, and she assumed Sachiko noticed that, for Sachiko is good at looking at people and seeing what they're really like, so from her position behind that tree on the snowy weather she doffed her hair ties after there was a smile on her face. * At the last fifteen minutes of Lillian school Valentine treasure hunt game, she was told Yumi that she was aiming to find Rosa Chinesis en bouton's card near the base of the bush of Rosa Chinesis flowers inside the greenhouse, to win a date with Sachiko for half a day. * Since kindergarten she secretly admired Sachiko. * Her hairstyle wasn't the only thing that changed, there was a small change within her heart, as well, in that she was simply happy that Sachiko was able to find such a wonderful petite soeur, and requested Yumi to take her time with her Onee-sama before leaving Sachiko's task to herself. Gallery Anime 26005 32449.jpg Anime 26005 195654.jpg Anime 26005 201243.jpg Anime 26005 314689.jpg Anime 26005 442400.jpg Anime 26005 453578.jpg Anime 26005 492283.jpg Anime 26005 558058.jpg Anime 26005 561102.jpg Anime 26005 607649.jpg Anime 26005 814314.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.30 17.27.00.gif Videotogif 2018.06.30 22.32.52.gif Category:Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Characters Category:Niwa